One Way
by BroadwayJunkie
Summary: A modern day fanfic about Jack flying back from Santa Fe to New York. oneshot


**Well, I'm really bored, in writers block, its late at night, I've had sugar, I'm performing this saturday and flying out ot New York next week.**

**What does this equal to? A random fanfic on an airplane. Its a oneshot of Jack on an airplane.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Newsies. Except for my evil plot to marry into the Disney family. Then I will own everything. does one of the evil villain dances**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After spending four years in Santa Fe I knew it was time to go back.

The truth? Santa Fe was a let-down, majorly. I couldn't wait to go back to New York and see my friends. David, Race, Spot, Mush and Blink, oh yeah and David's brother, Les. Although Les was a pain, he tried too much to be like me. The kid ain't macho enough to be like me. Jack Kelly isn't a little boy-pansy, but all man.

Standing in line at the airport took forever, its not that hard to look at a ticket and then tell the person that they can get on the plane. But no, you have to go through the metal detector, get your baggage checked, blah blah blah, all that crap. I sighed and pulled out my phone. I texted David,

"Hey Davey, I'm comin back to NY."

Waited about five minutes then my phone did that weird dinging thing it did when I got a message,

"Yeah I know you've told me about a million times."

Psh. David just wasn't greatful for me coming back, if I was David I'd be all like "Really?! You're coming back to New York!" and then do that girl-shriek thing he does, then pass out.

"Dave, don't be to excited. k?"

I replied then closed my phone. I was almost to the front of the line, I was making great progress.

Finally, I was done with all the crap they make you do. I walked onto the airplane, passing by all of the buisness dopes and found my seat. There was this girl who looked like she was in her twenties sitting in the seat next to mine, she was majorly hot. Oh yeah, now if they gave you the good snacks on this plane then it'd be perfect. She had this long brown hair with just a few curls in it. Her bangs were pulled up on top of her head in that 'parrot hair' fashion thing. She just sat there typing away at her laptop. It was time for some Jack Kelly charm.

" 'Scuse me miss." I said, sitting down into my seat. She looked up and smiled.

"Try as hard as you want but you're not going to impress me."

Bam. I don't think I've ever had a girl say that to me, except for maybe this one girl in the first grade but it doesn't count. This girl, she had spice and spunk. I could tell, just in that one sentance she said. I love spice and spunk, but it left me speechless.

"Don't ask me how I can tell. I just can." She said not looking up from her laptop.

Man, this girl's good.

"I'm Jack." I said.

"Missy." She said still typing away.

"I had a cat named Missy once."

"Gee, thanks. That makes me feel special." She finally closed the laptop and looked at me. Her eyes were a screaming green color, with flecks of blue.

"Hey you should be happy. I love cats."

Her eyebrow raised, "You're trying as hard as you can right?"

"I could try harder."

"Oh really? How?"

"I could make out with you." I shrugged.

"And then I'd sue you for every penny your worth. Perfect ending for everybody." She pulled both of her legs under her.

"So, uh, where are you heading?"

"Why? Are you going to stalk me once we get off the plane?"

"Yeah, that was my exact plan." After I said that she laughed.

"I'm heading to New York."

"Really? I am too." I leaned back in my seat.

"What were you doing in Santa Fe?" She asked.

"Well its been a dream of mine to go to Santa Fe. Always, so I moved from New York to Santa Fe. Santa Fe gets old after awhile so I decided to move back to New York."

"You moved to Santa Fe to get a girl and now that you've broken up with all of the eighteen girls you've been with you're going back to New York to find a girl? Am I right?"

"Do I seem like that kind of guy?"

She nodded. "The kind of guy every girl wants and then you break up with them after you've been with them."

"Describe 'been with'."

"You know what I mean." She stared down at her hands.

Then the flight attendent (who was some old lady.) told us to buckle our seatbelts, the plane was taking off...yada yada yada.

After the plane took off she told us that we could take off our seatbelts and go where we please. Not in those exact words.

"So why are you going to New York?" I asked, turning around in my seat so I could face her.

"I live in New York. I just went to Santa Fe for college, to study musical theatre. Now I'm going back to either teach or try my luck on Broadway."

"Broadway? Impressive." I commented.

"So now that we've shared our life stories and there's still a full plane trip left. What do you want to talk about?" She asked.

I laughed, Missy had a great sense of humor. She was like lemonade, sweet with a little bit of sour.

"What's your favorite Broadway show?" Maybe if I talked about Broadway with her she'd be impressed.

"_Wicked, The Phantom of the Opera, Grease, Hairspray, Les Miserables, Chicago_. You name it I love it."

I've heard of _Grease_ and _Hairspray_. _Grease_ was about a guy and a girl, and they fell in love right? And then _Hairspray_ was about well Hairspray. Duh, everybody knew that.

"You have no idea what any of them are." She put her feet up on the seat in front of her.

"No, I've heard of some of them before."

"What's _Hairspray_ about then?"

"Hairspray." I said, haha I felt smart.

She started laughing. I take feeling smart back. Obviously it wasn't about hairspray.

"Its about a fat girl named Tracy and her dream of dancing on the Corny Collins show. And rasicm and prejudice. Its about anything but Hairspray really."

"Oh, Well then yeah." I stammered, feeling like an idiot.

"Admit it you feel stupid."

"Fine, I'll admit it just for you."

"Good." She smiled. She looks amazing when she smiles, her eyes light up and her teeth glisten too. Her lips were rosy red, shiny from lip gloss and then parted to reveal two lines of perfectly straight, white teeth.

"I still can't believe you thought _Hairspray_ was about hairspray."

"Well it has hairspray in it right?" I asked, she nodded, looking very amused. "Its close enough." I crossed my arms.

The old hag flight attendent kept walking up and down the aisle. "I do believe we have a stalker." I whispered, we both started to laugh. The hag turned around and stared us down.

"You wanna know something really random?" She asked.

"Sure. I'm up for randomness." I replied. The plane ride _was _getting boring. Even with Miss Spice and Spunk Missy.

"You know that penguin on the 'Kid Cuisine' meals? He scares the crap outta me."

Man, that was random.

"Really? Doesn't he have a name?"

"Isn't it like K.C. Penguin or something? Anyways, I think he's related to Chuck E. Cheese. They'll attack me in my sleep."

"Chuck E. is a wanna-be of Mickey Mouse."

"Ya gotta admit he's pretty hot though." She smiled.

I laughed, "This is a random conversation."

"Randomness is funness right?"

"Sure Missy, whatever you say."

She smiled at me and I smiled back, there was some connection between us but was it too soon? My cell phone began to vibrate.

"Sorry, one moment." I pulled it out and looked at it. I had a text message from David.

"Don't worry about it. I won't hurt myself from being overly excited. I don't know about Racetrack though, he's getting too excited."

My cell vibrated again.

"Don't listen to him Jack, I'm not that excited. He's just mad because I woke him up from his daily fifteen minute nap."

"Race is over at my house."

"Yeah I am."

"With these two they can have a conversation by themselves." I muttered.

"You say something Jack?" Missy asked

"My friends, David and Racetrack." I explained.

"I understand the David name but what the heck is up with the Racetrack name?"

"He likes the races."

"No duh."

I turned my attention back to my phone.

"So Dave, you're not excited about me coming back? I'll just go cry now."

I opened Race's message.

"Haha, Race. You know better than to wake David."

"Yeah Jack you go cry. I'm going to go make a sandwich. bye." I sighed, David has a small obsession with sandwiches. Don't know why, that and the color blue.

"Hey Jack, any cute girls on the plane?"  
"There's this one hag that I think's perfect for you Race. Now for me, there's this amazingly hot girl next to me, her name's Missy."  
"Haha, didn't you have a cat named Missy?"  
"I told her that and I thought she was going to kill me."  
"Nice going stupid. Anyways, what's she look like?"  
"Brown hair, great green eyes, amazing smile."  
"Sounds like Sarah, only completly different."  
"Ugh."  
"Hey where's she going?"  
"NY."  
"Cool. 'n y? haha. Its supposed to be and why, but I know you're challenged in the sarcasm area."  
"Oh yeah Race you know it. (I thought that was Blink)"  
"Maybe it is. I dunno. And why is she going to NY?"  
"Gosh Race you really wanna know dontcha? To see her family I guess, oh that and to be on Broadway."  
"Oh cool, hey isn't that the theatre place? Haha, David's making some weird sandwich."  
I laughed, "Is he wearing a blue shirt?"  
"You know it."  
"I'm gonna go and talk to Missy."  
"Your cat or the girl sitting next to you."  
"The cat stupid. bye."

I flipped my phone shut and put it in my pocket.

"Who were you talking to? If you don't mind my asking."

"Oh, my friend Racetrack."

"Cool." She looked out the window of the plane. "Hey Jack, what's your last name?" She asked, turning back around to face me.

"Kelly. Why?"

"Jack Kelly?!" She exclaimed. I raised my eyebrow, I didn't know what her problem was.

"Uh, yeah that's my name."

"Jack! I went to elementary school with you! I'm Melissa Johnson. We went to school together until the third grade, then I started homeschooling."

Come to think of it, I have seen her before. Her name rang a bell.

"Missy...From Mrs.Henry's class?"

"Our kindergarten class. I remember you Jack, the one which every girl, including myself was in love with."

"Really? Every girl?"

Eh, I couldn't deny it. I was pretty dang sexy even back in kindergarten.

"Yes and when I say every girl I mean every girl. I thought you found that out with your eighteen girlfriends in Santa Fe."

"For your information Miss Missy." She stifled a laugh, "Its not funny. I've only had one girlfriend."

"Oh really?

"Yeah really."

"Sure Jack sure."

"So what happened after the third grade? I asked.

"I began theatre training, every year, three shows a year until I turned eighteen and went to college. I took classes, voice lessons and camps to help my training. My private studio lessons and resume helped me get into college. What about you?"

"I finished High School. Then moved to Santa Fe. Sounds basic compared to yours."

"Hey, it works." She smiled and shrugged.

By now we were just about to land, the time just flew on the plane. Me being with Missy and everything.

"Hey Missy, what are your plans for the rest of the afternoon?"

"Um, nothing really."

"You wanna go to Tibby's with me?"

She smiled, "I could do nothing or go to Tibby's with Jack Kelly. Hmm, hard choice but I'd have to go with going to Tibby's with Jack Kelly." She winked. She leaned over, closer to me. I smiled and then closed the space between us with a kiss. It must've been a sight for the old hag flight attendant.

I tried to ignore the vibrating phone in my pocket. Probably David wanting to know if I wanted a sandwich, or a blue shirt.

"You wanna be the second?" I asked when we pulled away. She smiled and sat back in her seat.

"Please prepare for landing..." The weird intercom voice thingy said. It continued to babble on.

_"Santa Fe was worth it."_ I thought.

**Aw, fluffyness. ****Anyways, I'm hoping this can get me out of my writer's block. Review if you want to, this was mainly just for my own amusement.  
(I'm also going to explain the Kid Cuisine part. I was eating a t.v. dinner at the time I wrote that part and I thought about the creepy penguin thing that's so amazingly cool. Thus, the Kid Cuisine part gets a part in the fanfic. Plus, I've had a lot of caffiene and sugar to survive dress rehearsals. I know its like the worst stuff to have but it calls my name. Just like Newsies does.)**


End file.
